Golden Rings
by AkazuIzuya
Summary: This was definately not the way it was planned - well, not like this wedding was really planned to beginn with... (Law x OC - One Shot)


Both of them were wondering why they were here in the first place, by now. I mean, he was a Pirate Emperor, and she was on his team. She loved him (apparently, she never told him so) and he loved her. Or at least, he liked her enough to chose her above other women. But then again, what were they doing here?

Risking their lives for this ridiculous procedure. It was a miracle that she hadn't ripped him apart by now. So, he figured, she somewhat wanted this. And if this was what she wanted, he could go along with this for once. Normally she was going at his pace, so maybe this little exception was a good thing.

Penguin and Sachi on the sides where both crying their eyes out, sniffing into a handkerchief. Bepo was just blinking - well, he probably was wondering what was going on here at all. Being a polar bear he didn't really know of human customs. But then again, he was talking and walking on two legs, so maybe he knew.

Law sighed. Back to wondering what he was doing here, on some island in the new world he never heard of before. A few hours prior to this, he remembered, he was furious at her. Because, she had disobeyed him. Again. He glanced next to him, to the woman standing there.

She was beautiful. Well, not everyone would think that, but he thought she was almost perfect. Brown hair reaching her shoulder blades, a bit curly. Brown, warm eyes, long eyelashes. Tanned skin from hours under the sun at sea. And most important - her wings. Big, brown eagle wings were at her back, strong enough to carry her, and also him through the skies.

Well, of course her wings were strong enough, after all she was a harpy. If she couldn't fly, she was nothing more than an empty shell. In the past, there had been some periods of time where he had to forbid her to fly. Those had been hard times, because her other side would be more aggressive.

Oh right, he totally forgot she had a split personality. Right. He was endangering his whole crew for these few special minutes.

After all, he was about to -

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace. "

Right. About to marry. Again, he looked at the woman at his side. She had the same facial expression as him- she was probably also wondering why she was here. After all, they were pirates. Do pirates really marry like this?

Not surprisingly, nobody had a just reason to stop this ridiculous procedure. They just started crying harder again, making Law groan in irritation at his Team.

"I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful. "

Right, just ignore them. Both were thinking the same thing. She was staring ahead at the priest, eyebrows slightly narrowed, wondering if he would speed up if she intimidated him with her claws. But maybe he would just stop everything. Not that she really cared, but Law was seldom this obliged with her wishes - even if this one had been a joke. This was probably the reason he did it - to spite her, as he did often. She was slightly starting to question herself. Why did she love him anyway? He was a fucking sadist, and his smug grin aggravated her every time. Not that it stopped her from loving him. Sadly.

"Law, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live? "

Right, back to present. She turned her head to look at him, noticing his displeased face. She somehow found it amusing, slightly starting to chuckle because of all this. He send her a glare, making her grin in response. They looked at each other for some seconds, until he groaned in irritation again.

" Oh screw it already! Yeah, I fucking want to marry her. Go on." he sighed. The priest glared at him for a moment, until he cleared his throat.

"Naraiye, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live? " now the priest was asking her, looking into her eyes.

Hey eyebrows practically flew up and she looked surprised. Did she want to marry her bastard of captain? Probably, right? At least they kissed and had sex. Considering the fact that she hated humans besides him and the rest of the crew, it could mean she wanted to stay with him until death, right?

" I uh... guess I do. " she shrugged her shoulders, frowning. " I can't believe what we're doing here.." she heard Law whispering, so she looked at him, hissing. " YOU took me here half an hour ago!" " You just HAD to say you wanted to marry, so I wanted to get it behind me!" " Oh right, it's my fault again, huh!?" hissing at each other, the crew started laughing slightly. The priest cleaned his throat again, until both snorted and turned their backs to each other. He opened his mouth, but Law cut him short. " Just skip all this shit already. We're short on time, Marines have been at our heels for the past days. "he growled. The man flinched a bit, but nodded.

" Exchange your vows." he then said. " Vows?" Her and Law asked, looking at each other, before slightly grinning. " Better not, we will just end up cussing at each other." she said, her eyes starting to gleam in amusement.

" Then exchange you damn rings already." the priest sighted.

" Right. The rings." Law sighted, searching his pockets for them. Naraiye looked at him in mild surprise. " You bought rings?" She asked. He shook his head. " Not me. Sachi insisted on it, so he did." he said, making her grin. " Thought so. You kind of looked like you wanted this as much as me." " I'm probably the one most annoyed by this. But then again, like this no one can take you away anymore and claim you as his. " he answered, finding the small golden rings and taking them out, laying them open on his palm for her to take on.

She smirked. " Well, at least Sachi knows what we like~" she almost purred, taking one Ring. A few seconds later, the rings had been exchanged. They looked at the priest, waiting for him to continue.

"For as much as Law and Naraiye have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. " he said. The man gestured for them to proceed, so as for Law to kiss the bride, until the doors of the church flew open.

Marines stormed in, making the priest scream in surprise, and the rest stare at the door. Normal recruts with weapons entered, and coming in right after them was a Marine vice-admiral Law did honestly not recognize. He sighted, turned to his fresh wife, only to notice her shaking. He groaned. " Yeah of course." he said, turning to the Marines.

" You just awoke a freakin monster. I hope you can deal with it yourself." he said, sitting down on the few stairs of the altar. Naraiye was shaking, her whole body in a state of tautness, ready to jump any minute.

Her Handy grew, forming big and sharp claws, her bare feet and legs up to her calves turning to bird feet. She was hissing, positively annoyed.

" You... you think you can come here and screw their wedding!? Dou you have any idea how much she wanted this!?" she hissed, starting the marines. The priest ran for his live, hiding behind a bench.

Law grinned. Her, talking in third person of herself meant they had awoken her other personallity. " They're all yours, lil' monster. I'll wait here, patiently. You still owe me the kiss."

" Kiss my ass, Trafalgar." the harpy shouted, flapping her wings once and starting to slaugher the poor marines.

Law stayed behind, chuckling.

" Oh... I probably will do that later. But thanks for the invitation~"

Naraiye, her claws perched into the body of a man, didn't stop - but alas, her red cheeks made Law laugh.

Maybe this wedding wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
